


Foreplay

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a discussion can be a powerful aphrodisiac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

“Dean!”  
“What......?”

“Do you think anyone knows?”  
“About?"

“About us...”  
“About us, what?”

“Well, that we're in an incestuous relationship,” Sam specified.  
“That we're fucking, you mean?”

“Elegantly put, but yeah, that's what I mean,” Sam huffed.  
“Dunno, don't care,” Dean muttered, turning towards his brother on the bed.

“Do you, Sammy?”  
“Nah.....Maybe.”

“You want us to stop...?” Dean asked, lifting his hand to caress Sam's bare chest and eliciting a shiver from his little brother.  
“No, it's just.....”  
“Finish your sentences, Sasquatch!”

“What if Charlie found out? Think she'd look at us differently? Or Jody or Castiel......even Crowley?”

Dean let a bored huff escape his lips.”Sammy, I don't care who finds out. And if it makes any of the people we know look at us differently, that's their problem. Now I've got better things to occupy my time with than worry about what people think.”

“But.. wouldn't you feel even the least bit uncomfortable knowing that they know?” Sam insisted, never cool with leaving things alone when he had an idea running through his head.  
“For Pete's sake, Sammy! Will you shut up or do I have to make you?”

“Huh,” Sam huffed. “So you don't care if anyone finds out?”  
“NO, I don't! You're such a girl, sometimes, you know that?”  
Dean rolled his eyes impatiently.  
“Now I'm only gonna say this once. The only person I care about is YOU. If any of our so called friends have a problem with us fucking and decide to strike us off their politically correct list, I'd be annoyed, but that's all. You're the only one I can't be without.” the elder Winchester clarified, his hand stroking Sam's tanned skin.

“You know that don't you, bitch,“ Dean continued, his voice taking on a more seductive tone.  
He rolled on top of his brother and gently brushed his lips with his own. ”Like I said back in the chapel, there's nothing or nobody I'd put before you and that's never gonna change, little brother.”

Sam looked up at him, eyes wide and trusting. He moved his head to catch Dean's lips full-on, and his body tingled with the first inviting flickers of arousal as their mouths were caught up in a passionate kiss.

“You're such an ass, sometimes, Sammy,” Dean panted, drawing back from the honey-pot that was Sam's mouth. “If you think people's opinions are worth giving THIS up for.”

“Dean...” Sam's breath hitched in his throat as his big brother began worshipping his lanky body with his talented mouth.  
“Shush, Sammy. The only noises I want to hear from you are moans and whimpers. That way I know I'm doing a good job of making you forget about everything else. You might not have got the memo, baby brother but I'm one jealous dude and I don't want anybody knockin' about in that pretty head of yours except me!”

When his brother's mouth surrounded his cock and began to lick and suck at all its sensitive spots, Sam could only hum in pleasure.

Just as Dean had reckoned, Sam was reduced to a whimpering mess under his expert ministrations.  
If there was one thing Dean Winchester took pride in, it was his sexual prowess. He knew how to please a girl and if in this case the girl was his six-foot five baby brother, it was just a technicality.

Sam's wanton cry as he orgasmed and filled the elder Winchester's mouth with his come aroused Dean no end, and he crawled up his sibling's body to put his own cock to Sam's mouth.  
The pink lips opened willingly to take it in.  
Sam sucked on the weeping cock lazily at first, upping his attention to pass his tongue over the tip of the crown which he knew drove his big brother wild.

In fact Dean came almost immediately with a spurt of milky fluid that Sam swallowed down like a pro, not letting go of Dean's cock until it was his big brother himself who pulled back.

 

“Man,“ Dean panted drawing Sam to him. “If worrying about what people will think of us fucking causes you to give a blow job like that, I'm gonna insist we have that discussion every time!”  
San grinned back at him, teeth flashing in a wide smile. “Whatever turns you on, Dude!”

The end.


End file.
